Spectra
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Behind her fate of being a color blind, she would never forget the color that decorated her life through the marbles—those marbles that he had given her for a life. – A drabble about Mikoto and Anna.


**Spectra**

_Color blind she was, she would never forget the color that decorated her life through the marbles—those marbles that he had given to her—her life.  
– A drabble about Mikoto and Anna._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the words.

* * *

_Yellow - The Loyalty_

It has never been that hard for Anna Kushina to follow him. _Never_. What things that he didn't have while she has, anyway? He gives her everything, and she will give him everything in exchange. But no, that's just a mere conjecture, isn't it? The pleasure of giving him her all by seeing thoughts and using her powers to help him ... For Anna enjoys seeing him smile_—_though not wide and not often to see_—_and for her, it gives her a meaning to exist._  
_

Everyone might think it is a strange thing to see a little girl who loves to observe everyone using her small red marble and walks behind him—the _Red King_ that everyone infamously _fond _of. He is different, he is rough, he is ... lonely. But she doesn't mind. Why?

Because Mikoto Suoh had given her a life that she could have never imagined. And for that, she has always, and _always _been loyal to the Red King, ditching everyone else opinions. After all, she has a mind more mature than other children had. She _could _decide what she believes in.

Whether her opinion valid or not valid, good or bad, subjective or objective, she will follow him everywhere he goes. That is the form of her _loyalty_. True loyalty, behind the frail body she had.

_White – The Purity_

His _red flame_—His pure red flame is just one simple reason of which Anna allowed herself to be so attached to him. What did she see from his flames? What did she actually see from her marbles except vibrant and vivid colors?

The mysteries stir still, questions remark on the surface as the answers are none to be found from Anna's tongue. Behind all of those pure feelings she had for him—it is a pure bliss that she gets in return by seeing him through the marbles. Behind her innocence and decisions to follow him, there lies the burden shouldered in her tiny little body. She doesn't mind though, she did what she can for _him_. That's just what the members of Homra think of her, who thinks highly of the red king.

She is just too pure. _Too innocent_. Yet, not _naive_ either.

_Black - The Mystery_

Anna's existence is a mystery for everyone who doesn't know her. Who is she? Who is this little princess who always tags along with a bunch of _delinquent-like_ people? Who is this Kushina Anna who likes to see everyone with her red marbles? Everyone knows how to place their questions. But Anna knows of something: All of the clansmen know the answers of the mysteries about her. She is a plain Anna, who likes to see everyone with her marbles, to always stick around with the Red King like a glue to a paper.

For her and her comrades, there is no such thing as mysteries. Especially not between her and the _almighty _Red King.

_Purple – The Feeling_

She once had imagined a sky, with colorful specks of vivid color splattered on the clouds, skyscrapers, trees, and _everything_. Imagination which she would have never grasped without the magic of red marbles.

Yes, the red marbles, where she he found a world where _her _king made for her. A world behind the colorless sky. Spectra of colorful red, over the little marbles that she had. Every time she makes her own marbles with her thick blood, she puts her feeling and hope inside of it. Her feelings on not wanting the colors to go away_—her feelings to keep being close to the red__—_is real. And her comrades know what she feels_—by seeing her gaze through the red marbles._

_Blue - The Understanding_

Her own being to adapt between the ruckus and hectic _Homra, _is supposed to be one of the things that people need to give a thumb for. Once, Izumo asked her while she was drinking a glass of cold lemon tea, "Anna-chan, don't you think it's so noisy in here? Doesn't that make you troubled?" he said while glaring at Yata and Kamamoto who were fighting each other over who was more mature than who. The both of the clansmen were still fighting, even though it was a rather clean attempt of Izumo's to show that he was tired to rebuke the both of them.

Izumo glanced at Anna, so was Mikoto who was sitting on the stool beside of her. Anna, who was till busy drinking the lemon tea with her straw realized the meaning of the glance, and there she gave a response. The man with the black glasses thought that she would rather nod in response. Instead, Anna shook her head, and she gave Izumo a rather blatant reply, if not surprising, "... They are not. I'm fine with it."

The man was flabbergasted, and so are the other clansmen, wanting to hear Anna's reply a bit more. The little albino girl looked at the red king beside of her, who was still smoking his cigarettes, then she replied, "... I like to see the red behind their noise."

They smiled, knowing what she meant by it.

_Red - The Passion_

Ever since she met with Suoh Mikoto, she knows there is a certain heat inside of his heart, behind his cold and expressionless face, she knew. The heat which made her attracted to him_—S_he knew there were always a flick of passion inside of Suoh, even though he didn't show it. The passion which he tried to elicit every time he had made his attempts to protect and guard his clansmen for all of his beings_—_she was mesmerized.

The red that always spread from Mikoto's body has always been the red that she saw the brightest one she had ever seen. She loved his red, she knew she would be protected by those firm and muscular hands_—just by seeing the red inside of his body. _His red that shown a hidden, and never ending passion.


End file.
